1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital amplifier used for amplification of an audio signal, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital amplifier used for amplification of an audio signal has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3346581). By extracting and feeding back distortion of an output, which is generated by an amplifier circuit or other circuits, as an error, this digital amplifier reduces the distortion.